1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor vehicles and in particular to motor vehicles that are equipped with plow frames and more particularly snow plow frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In areas of the country where winter includes cold weather and persistent snow fall on a regular basis, an industry has evolved that is formed of hundreds of individuals with small trucks equipped with snow plows. Operators generally have a plow frame attached to a new pickup truck and carry it all year round and only attach the plow blade when a storm is predicted or when the first flakes begin to fall. The plow frame is usually welded to the frame of the truck and includes a plate extending from below the bumper containing ears that accept members from the plow blade and the two form a hinged connection with the addition of a simple pin. Attached to the frame is the lift mechanism that raises and lowers the blade and includes a hydraulic ram and a support for auxiliary headlights used when the blade is raised, covering the vehicle headlights. The truck front suspension is usually reinforced to carry the additional weight.
Examples of vehicle plow frames are shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,517 issued Sep. 14, 1971 to Clifford shows a garden type tractor with a plow frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,357 issued Mar. 13, 1990 to Lilienthal discloses a plow system where plow blades are mounted on both the front and rear of a small truck. Veilleux, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,775 issued Jan. 21, 1992 presents a plow attaching device but discloses clearly the normal and usual means for attaching snow plows to trucks. Other snow plow attachment means are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,929 to Vachon issued Oct. 20, 1992 and Reilley U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,296 issued Mar. 16, 1993.
The prior art, as known to the Applicant, fails to show a load carrying platform that is specifically adapted to be connected to the plow frame for carrying items that maybe of substantial weight and either inconvenient or incapable of being lifted into the rear of the vehicle under the prevailing circumstances.